The Battle of the Century
by Blackhaired Kitty
Summary: Après une défaite incroyable des Serpentards au Quiddicht, l'heure est à la fête dans la Grande Salle. Jusqu'à que Draco craque... ONESHOT : détournement poudlarien d'un sketch de Laurel et Hardy


_Pour info, sachez que le titre de mon histoire était celui d'un film de Laurel et Hardy, datant de 1927 (ou 28). J'en dis pas plus. Ceux qui connaissent auront compris de quoi il retourne. J'espère seulement que l'idée n'a pas déjà été exploitée dans une fanfiction._

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**The Battle of the Century**

L'écrasement – pour ne pas dire l'écrabouillement – avait été tel qu'un nuage noir de fureur semblait planer sur la table des Serpentards. Les serpents venaient en effet de se prendre en pleine figure le plus minable score de leur carrière au Quiddicht, soit 10 contre 370. Et par qui, me demanderiez-vous ? Ni par les lions, encore moins par les aigles, mais bien par les ratons laveurs ! C'est vous dire l'humiliation. C'est bien simple, ils en étaient littéralement devenus «verts». Et tandis qu'aux trois autres tables on fêtait bruyamment la nouvelle, avec un appétit joyeux et féroce, eux broyaient du noir en se désintéressant du repas.

Malefoy était particulièrement dégoûté. Rien que la pensée d'avoir pu se faire doubler par un attrapeur de Poufsouffle, un Sang-de-bourbe qui plus est, le faisait vomir. Il devait cependant avouer, à son grand dam, que depuis quelques temps sa vue semblait baisser. Il avait eu la plus grande difficulté à distinguer le Vif-d'Or, si rapide et si petit. Ce ne fut qu'en écarquillant les yeux à outrance qu'il avait enfin réussi à le voir, quasiment déjà dans la main de l'élève de Poufsouffle. Deviendrait-il myope ?

Personne ne lui avait fait de reproches cette fois-ci, car l'ensemble de l'équipe avait mal joué. Mais cela pouvait devenir franchement gênant pour un attrapeur au Quiddicht s'il ne voyait guère plus loin que le bout de son balai. Surtout en faisant parti de l'équipe des Serpentards. Il connaissait trop ses congénères pour ne pas les redouter : si la moindre faiblesse de sa part était découverte, il serait non seulement viré de l'équipe mais d'abord franchement houspillé, voir molesté. Il perdrait son statut de leader au sein du petit groupe qu'il s'était formé. Et ils étaient nombreux, les prétendants à sa «succession» à la tête de la maison de Salazar. La seule solution consistait à admettre qu'il avait besoin de lunettes. Mais ressembler à ce binoclard de Saint-Potter l'écœurait plus encore.

A la table des enseignants, l'humeur était à la tendance bon-enfant, chacun se réjouissant de la réussite de Poufsouffle, en particulier Mme Chourave, directrice de la maison _(**n-a :** j'espère que je ne fais pas d'erreur en affirmant cela.)_. Seul Lupin semblait un peu mal à l'aise, comme si ses carottes et ses petits pois ne voulaient pas passer. Il était, il est vrai, assis aux côtés du professeur Rogue. Or, ce dernier semblait si tendu qu'il paraissait prêt à sauter à la gorge du premier qui ferait un mouvement de travers. Dire qu'il avait l'air sinistre était un euphémisme indulgent. En fait, il était plus blanc qu'un spectre, ses habits noirs achevant de le transformer en croque-mort. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, si bien que l'expression de son visage était presque cachée, mais personne ne doutait des émotions diverses qui devaient y défiler : colère, fureur, dégoût, honte suprême, lueur meurtrière ou flammes au fond des pupilles, rictus assassin, lèvres pincées, bouche crispée… Bref, il contribuait considérablement à refroidir les plats par sa seule présence.

Si à sa gauche Lupin semblait fondre sur sa chaise, à sa droite en revanche trônait Albus Dumbledore, qui, comme chacun sait, adorait la fête et ses petits plaisirs – sucrés, en particulier – , et ne perdait pas non plus une occasion de pouvoir asticoter son professeur de potions préféré. Car agacer Severus le mettait à chaque fois, pour un instant délicieux, dans la peau d'un vieux grand-père gâteux s'amusant comme un gosse à taquiner son petit-fils. Or il avait toujours considéré Severus comme tel : une personne remarquable et a priori maîtresse d'elle-même pouvant se métamorphoser en un gamin boudeur et irascible. La tentation de le chiner était alors trop grande pour résister !

«Superbe match ! s'exclama le Directeur en se tournant vers Minerva MacGonagall, tout en parlant suffisamment fort pour être entendu de son autre voisin.

«- Oui, oui, commenta avec gêne la directrice de Gryffondor.

«- Mme Chourave ! fit Albus en haussant le ton. Félicitation pour votre équipe !

«- Merci ! cria joyeusement le professeur de botanique depuis le bout de la table.

«- Qu'avez-vous pensé de ça, Mlle Delacour ?»

La jeune Française, en passe d'obtenir son diplôme de professeur, faisait son dernier stage à Poudlard, pour perfectionner son anglais.

«Oh ! It wouas marvelousse ! répondit-elle en clignant de l'œil. Zhis gameu ize very grit fingue ! (_**n-a :** mon accent n'est guère meilleur…)_

«- Et vous professeur Lupin ! fit le Directeur en se tournant vers le loup-garou. Avez-vous apprécié le spectacle ? J'étais désolé pour vous au précédant match que vous n'ayez pas pu y assister… »

Remus s'était tellement ratatiné sur son siège qu'il semblait se faire manger par l'ombre menaçante de Severus : «Et bien… heu… Je…» Le reste de sa phrase se perdit en balbutiements incompréhensibles et il s'empressa de piquer dans son assiette avec sa fourchette.

«C'est bientôt la pleine lune au fait. Severus, tout est fin prêt pour notre bon ami Remus ? Vous avez préparé la potion ?»

Rogue hocha à peine la tête, mais Lupin put voir que ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur son couteau. Il osait à peine imaginer à quelle sauce son _bon ami_ Severus voulait le marier. Albus, lui, ayant ferré le poisson, enchaîna avec insouciance.

«Votre équipe ne semblait pas très en forme… Mais ils se sont bien défendus cependant…

«- Albus, susurra Rogue entre ses dents. Epargnez-moi vos impressions blessantes, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils ont été plus nuls que nuls aujourd'hui…

«- Non pas que ça change de l'ordinaire, fit remarquer à la cantonade quelqu'un à sa gauche.»

Severus se tourna lentement de ce côté et repéra le professeur d'études moldues qui prenait soudain un soin extrême à regarder attentivement son assiette. Rogue le fusilla du regard avant de se détourner, avec l'air digne et méprisant d'un parapluie guindé mal embouché (_**n-a :** jeu de mot plus ou moins subtil sur l'expression «avoir un parapluie dans le c…»)_. Lupin expira discrètement de soulagement, tant il avait cru qu'il y allait avoir un meurtre à la table.

Chez les Gryffondors, la fête était presque aussi grande que chez les Poufsouffles. Et pour cause ! Grâce à cet échec gargantuesque de leurs plus dangereux adversaires, ils étaient quasiment assurés de garder la tête du championnat inter-maisons. Les éclats de rire fusaient ici et là, on s'échangeait des blagues avec les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Ces derniers ne boudaient pas non plus leur joie, tant il leur semblait facile à présent de renouveler l'exploit des Poufsouffles et réussir ainsi à se classer deuxième. Rien ne leur faisait plus plaisir que de pouvoir à leur tour «mettre la pâtée» aux Serpentards.

«Z'avez vu leurs têtes ! ne cessait de déclamer un Poufsouffle.

«- Quel match, les enfants ! commentait paternaliste Fred Weasley.

«- Et quelle branlée ! rajoutait son jumeau.

«- George ! s'étouffa Hermione en rougissant.»

Quelques rires fusèrent, et la préfète en chef de Gryffondor s'empourpra comme une pivoine.

«Nuls, mais nuls ! entendait-on chez les Serdaigles.

«- Trop indulgent ! rétorquaient les Poufsouffles.

«- Soyons charitables ! plaidaient faussement les Gryffondors.»

Et les éclats de rire de repartir de plus belle, noyant le silence outré des Serpentards.

«Zabini a toujours été trop précieux en tenant son balai du bout des doigts ! commenta le Gryffondor Thomas.

«- Dean ! s'offusqua à nouveau Hermione.

«- Quoi ? répondit-il. J'ai rien dit de choquant ! C'est pas de me faute si tu as l'esprit si mal tourné !

«- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Hermione ? s'enquit Ron.

«- Oh, toi ! Je t'ai pas sonné !

«- Ne me dis pas que tu voulais voir Malefoy gagner ! s'indigna Harry entre deux rires.

«- Bien sûr que non ! Cette sale petite fouine prétentieuse ! Je…

«- Bon, bah, laisse-nous nous amuser alors ! repartit Thomas.»

Arrivèrent alors les desserts : une multitude de gâteaux débordant de crème, des tartes savoureuses, des choux ventrus et autres viennoiseries. Les élèves allaient se jeter dessus, quand un petit tintement contre un verre demanda le silence. Dumbledore reposa sa cuillère et se leva.

«Comme toujours après un match, commença-t-il d'une voix forte. Nous célébrons la maison dont l'équipe a remporté la victoire ! Cette fois-ci, nous avons le plaisir de faire la fête pour vos camarades de Poufsouffle !»

Un tollé d'applaudissements répondit à cette annonce. Le Directeur demanda à nouveau le silence, sans se départir de son immense sourire : «Je vous propose donc, mes chers enfants, de porter un toast ! Aux héros du jour !»

Chacun se leva, sauf les Serpentards et un certain professeur dont le teint virait dangereusement au rouge brique. Mine de rien, le plus discrètement possible, Albus donna un léger coup de pied dans la chaise de Rogue, qui se leva finalement avec une mauvaise volonté apparente. On souleva les verres et on but à la santé de ces joueurs intrépides, vainqueurs de la hydre serpentarienne. Puis chacun se rassit, satisfait de lui-même et pressé de fondre sur les gâteaux.

«Et Malefoy, ce pauvre zéro ! clama Ron. On lui mettrait le Vif-d'Or devant son nez de rongeur qu'il ne le verrait pas !

«- Ron, je t'en prie, supplia Hermione.

«- Un bon à rien ! Non, un _moins_ que rien ! Une lavette ! Une passoire et une écume ! Une taupe sur un balai ! …»

_Je craque…_

Repoussant Pansy qui tâchait vainement de le retenir, Draco saisit le premier plat à tarte qu'il avait sous la main et l'envoya valser en direction des Gryffondors. Mais comme il voyait réellement mal, il loupa Ron et ce fut Ginny qui le reçut en plein visage. Le silence s'installa aussitôt dans la salle. La jeune Weasley enleva du bout des doigts la crème qui lui aveuglait les yeux.

«Hé ! _Malefeuille_ ! cria Ron. Achète-toi des lunettes !»

Mais alors qu'il riait de la situation, une chose incroyable arriva : Ginny s'empara à son tour d'un gâteau et visa Draco, qui, pas tant myope que ça finalement, vit le danger à temps et se baissa aussi sec, laissant à Parkinson le plaisir de recevoir le colis. La Serpentard feula de rage, se leva en poussant un rugissement, attrapa à tâtons un plat à dessert et l'envoya à l'aveuglette. La tourte colorée atterrit pile entre les sœurs Patil, qui poussèrent des cris d'orfraies en s'écartant trop tard de la table.

«Mes enfants, voyons, intervint alors le Directeur. Calmez-v…»

Mais les deux jeunes indiennes n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser le crime impuni. Se débarrassant de leurs capes de sorcière tachées, elles s'armèrent toutes les deux et contournèrent la table des Gryffondors. Parkinson, qui s'était dégagée la vue, se leva pour leur échapper. L'une des sœurs la visa, la loupant de peu et éclaboussant le mur. La deuxième lança à son tour, mais Pansy se cacha aussitôt derrière un élève, qui eut le réflexe de reculer sous la surprise et se mangea dans la figure un chou à la crème particulièrement rempli.

Quelqu'un rigola chez les Serdaigles. Le Serpentard répliqua en envoyant haut dans les airs ce qu'il avait trouvé sous la main. La charge explosa sur la tête de Cho Chan, qui parut se tétaniser sous le choc. Harry, dans un réflexe de joli cœur qui lui valut le regard furieux d'une Ginny déjà blanche de crème, se porta aussitôt auprès de la mignonne, et dégoulinante, asiatique.

De son côté, Albus Dumbledore essayait encore de ramener ses élèves à la raison. Mais curieusement, il restait assis, loin d'une hypothétique portée de tir. Quant au reste du corps enseignant, il semblait avoir pris deux trains de retard sur les évènements tant il restait figé de stupeur.

«Maintenant, veuillez cesser ces… , parlementait le Directeur.

«- Cho ! Ca va ? demanda Harry en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules.»

Pour toute réponse, la gracieuse demoiselle souleva sa propre assiette à dessert et écrabouilla son contenu contre le nez du célèbre Survivant. Malefoy et plusieurs de ses comparses explosèrent de rire, mais d'autres personnes, à d'_autres_ tables, prirent part à l'amusement. Repérant un Dean Thomas particulièrement hilare, Harry saisit un flan, qui semblait lui tendre les bras, et atteignit la tête de son camarade de chez Gryffondor.

_Et c'est le but ! J'aurais dû être poursuiveur !_

Un garçon de chez Serpentard émit alors un rire un peu trop gras au goût de Thomas, qui le fit taire à coup de tarte à la framboise. Le voisin de table du nouvel entartré ne put retenir son hilarité, ce qui lui valut aussitôt de se voir aplatir le visage contre son assiette.

Puis quelqu'un répliqua en diagonal vers les Poufsouffles, pas encore pris à parti. Et ce fut la débandade. On se visait d'une table à l'autre, on courait pour échapper aux projectiles. Pas encore touché, Ron voulut éviter un tir, mais glissa sur un chou écrasé au sol et s'étala, faisant une cible parfaite pour un tir groupé. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire «pudding», il se retrouva ruisselant de crème.

«Arrêtez, mais arrêtez ! criait Hermione.»

Elle évita de justesse un envoi revanchard. Elle crut reconnaître en son attaquant un élève de deuxième année, qu'en tant que préfète elle avait remis à sa place le matin même. Prudente, elle se glissa sous la table pour se faire oublier.

Maintenant, Albus s'était enfin soulevé de son siège, ainsi que MacGonagall qui commençait tout juste à réaliser le capharnaüm qu'était devenue la Grande Salle.

«Mes enfants ! s'égosillait Dumbledore pour couvrir le tumulte des échauffourées. Par Merlin, de grâce ! Arrêtez cette folie !»

Eut alors lieu le «tir perdu» de l'histoire. Un élève recula dangereusement en direction de la table des professeurs : il essayait d'échapper à une fille, trempée de diverses matières sucrées des pieds à la tête, qui lança dans sa direction un bon gros gâteau. L'élève visé, un joueur de Quiddicht probablement habitué à éviter des Souaffles, plongea sur le côté. Le projectile crémeux le manqua et termina sa course sur… le visage de Severus Rogue.

Une chape de silence en plomb tomba d'un seul coup sur la Grande Salle. Tout le monde semblait pétrifié devant l'accident. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le professeur de potions, qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Cela en était trop en revanche pour les pauvres nerfs de Remus Lupin, qui se retenait à grand peine de rigoler. Il se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer convulsivement.

Bougeant enfin, Rogue s'essuya d'abord les yeux, puis regarda le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il restait impassible, mais chacun redoutait le pire.

«Je suis désolé, Sev, argumenta Lupin, les larmes aux yeux à force de se retenir. Mais… mais je ne peux pas… m'en empêcher… Je…»

Severus ne le laissa pas finir, car il avait saisi une tarte à sa portée et la lui jetait au visage. Une exclamation de surprise parcourut les rangs des élèves. Les deux hommes se levèrent lentement, se faisant face, comme deux duellistes décidés à se lancer dans un combat à mort. Lupin prit calmement une assiette et la soupesa d'une main.

«Ose donc un peu, siffla Rogue.»

Et le loup-garou osa. Cependant, vif comme l'éclair, Severus fit un pas sur le côté. Albus, quant à lui, repoussa brusquement sa chaise, loin de la trajectoire. Et la part couverte de crème finit son vol plané contre la figure de MacGonagall. Assise à côté de Lupin, Mme Bibine laissa aussitôt fuser un rire guilleret.

On vit ensuite la très digne professeur de métamorphose sortir sa baguette, changer un pichet d'eau en une tarte très épaisse et l'expédier contre la professeur de vol, qui en reçut une bonne quantité dans la bouche, ce qui étouffa son rire et la fit tousser. Pas en reste, et excellente batteuse de Quiddicht en son jeune temps, Bibine prit ce qu'elle put au plus vite et visa.

«Voyons, Mesdames, les gronda Albus en se relevant. Un peu de te…»

L'envoi de Bibine l'empêcha de finir, car il ne l'avait pas raté. Originellement visée, MacGonagall répliqua encore en transformant son assiette vide en chou énorme. Flitwick trouva, curieusement, le moment choisi pour intervenir et monta sur la table pour s'interposer. Le tir de Minerva le fit tomber à la renverse et il s'étala dans un gâteau. Bibine repartit dans son rire. Le petit professeur, toujours affalé dans la mélasse, fit léviter un pudding au-dessus du professeur de vol et le laissa retomber. Mais Bibine avait de bons réflexes et elle se renversa en arrière. Le pudding s'écrabouilla aux pieds de Fleur Delacour, giclant sur son superbe tailleur.

«_Par Houdini et Saint Mandrake !_ jura-t-elle. _Vous êtes tous stupides ! Stupides ! Mes beaux vêtements sont fichus ! C'est une école de fous ici ! (**n-a :** en français dans le texte.)_

«- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? s'enquit le professeur d'études moldues.»

Encore une fois, il eut mieux fait de se taire, car la Vélane le prit aussitôt en grippe et, l'attrapant par les cheveux comme seule une fille sait le faire, elle lui écrasa la tête sur son dessert. Déjà MacGonagall renouvelait son tir pour viser Bibine, qui ne réussit pas à en réchapper. Remus, lui, réussissait à atteindre Severus, qui lui renvoyait la pareille. Minerva, déchaînée, lança une nouvelle tarte, mais Bibine sortit sa baguette et cria un sort de renvoi, _renvoyant_ de fait la charge à l'envoyeur.

Puis tous les professeurs, plus ou moins touchés par des éclaboussures de diverses provenances, entrèrent dans la «bagarre». Tout ceci sous les yeux médusés des élèves.

Hermione était sortie de sa cachette. Son intégrité et sa réputation d'élève sérieuse ne pouvaient tolérer de tels débordements jusque chez les professeurs, sensés représenter l'ordre dans l'école. Résolument, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le lieu des émeutes. A huit pas de la grande table «professorale», elle s'arrêta et prit son souffle.

«Professeurs, je vous en prie ! Tout le monde vous regarde…

«- Mais allez-vous vous taire, Miss Je-sais-tout ! rugit Rogue en la prenant pour cible.»

La Gryffondor encaissa le coup et sentit bientôt une matière visqueuse parfumée au citron dégouliner le long de ses cheveux. Un rire retentit parmi les élèves. Elle aurait reconnu ce rire au milieu de mille. Avisant au sol un chou encore à moitié intact, elle le ramassa et ne manqua pas Malefoy dans son lancer.

Aussitôt la bataille reprit parmi les étudiants. Deux Griffondors, dont Harry, et un Serdaigle renversèrent plusieurs chaises pour former un rempart. Neville rampa jusqu'à eux, les bras chargés de petits choux.

«Voilà des munitions ! leur dit-il.»

Ils bombardèrent sans plus tarder un groupe de Serpentards à découvert. Courant autour d'une table, Hermione et Draco se faisaient mutuellement la chasse. Ginny, quant à elle, balançait sans répit la tête de Parkinson contre un gâteau rebondissant. Les jumeaux Weasley, dos à dos, se défendaient comme ils pouvaient contre une bande de premières années, qui se vengeaient des deux frangins leur ayant vendu des chewing-gums «Colle-Dents». George balança alors un pétard au milieu d'un mont de tartes, qui explosa dans toutes les directions, dispersant les jeunes élèves. Cho Chan, aveuglée par un tir sournois, se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, une tarte dans une main.

«Cho ! Arrête ! s'écria Harry en courant vers elle. Tu risques de glisser…»

Il arriva près d'elle, voulut la retenir. Mais comme elle tournait encore, Harry ne prit pas garde à la tarte qu'elle tenait et la reçut en pleine figure. Ginny, abandonnant une Pansy à moitié assommée par des coups de gâteau, se porta au secours de son sauveur de naguère. Méthodiquement, elle balança sur la Serdaigle tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main.

Côté professeurs, le désordre était tout aussi «gonflé». Au départ adversaires, MacGonagall et Bibine s'étaient alliés à présent contre Fleur et Flitwick. Même Remus et Severus faisaient désormais œuvre commune, la cible étant devenue Albus Dumbledore lui-même. C'était à celui qui l'entartrait le plus. S'il avait eu vent de tout cela, Voldemort en aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque ! Ou une indigestion de glucose…

Après avoir fait un sort de renvoi, calmant momentanément ses deux adversaires, Dumbledore se rendit compte que le stock de munitions diminuer rapidement.

«Dobby ! appela-t-il.»

L'elfe apparut aussitôt et n'eut droit qu'à ses réflexes magiques le mérite d'éviter un pot de crème. Le Directeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étonner de qu'il découvrait et lui ordonna : «Vite, Dobby ! Dis aux elfes de maison de confectionner plus de tartes ! Plus de gâteaux ! Plus de choux ! Qu'ils ne lésinent surtout pas sur la crème !»

Albus se baissa à temps pour éviter une AVNI, une agape viennoise non identifiée.

«Vite, Dobby ! Vite !»

L'elfe ne se le fit pas redire une autre fois et disparut de cet enfer, qui lui rappelait les limbes réservés aux victimes du péché de gourmandise.

Ne pouvant éviter efficacement les tirs, à cause de sa masse, Hagrid était pourtant le seul à ne pas être encore intervenu. Ce délire soudain lui faisait peur. Il aurait voulu se glisser sous la table pour échapper à tout ce remue-ménage. Mais sa réserve ne dura pas. En effet, Flitwick se posa juste sous son nez et lui lança, vindicatif comme jamais, une belle assiette dans la figure. Le demi-géant vit aussitôt rouge.

«Ah ! C'est pas gentil, ça, professeur ! Ah ! Ca non, alors ! … Professeur MacGonagall !»

Minerva se tourna vers lui.

«Pourriez me faire le plus gros gâteau à la crème possible, s'il vous plaît ?»

Le professeur de métamorphose s'exécuta aussitôt, transformant le grand siège d'Albus. Attrapant aussitôt le gâteau formé, qui était large comme une roue de chariot, Hagrid le laissa retomber sur Flitwick, dont on ne distingua plus grand chose après ça. Le petit professeur réussit à extraire une main du tas de crème où il était englué, et, levant le pouce, fit comprendre qu'il se rendait.

Le vacarme avait attiré les fantômes, qui observaient la bataille avec des yeux agrandis, plus blancs que leurs linceuls, si tant est que ce fût possible. Nick Quasi Sans-Tête vit un gâteau le traverser et atterrir contre un Poufsouffle déjà fortement «encrémé». Cho Chan avait pris le dessus et bombardait Ginny de choses diverses et sucrées. Harry, assis par terre, les regardait faire, abasourdi, indifférent aux jets qui ne manquaient pas de l'atteindre. Hermione, quant à elle, courait après Draco, qui se retourna brusquement, quelque chose de pâteux à la main. Mais la Gryffondor glissa sur un coulis de fruits rouges et tomba sur le Serpentard, leurs bouches se touchant malencontreusement dans l'affaire. Rouges de honte, ils lâchèrent tous les deux leurs «armes» et s'enfuirent chacun de son côté. Ron, lui, tentait d'échapper à ses frères. Mais il trébucha contre Neville, qui était à moitié évanoui, la tête dans les «choux». Et voilà que Pansy se mettait à présent à courser Hermione, qui avait osé «embrasser» son Dracounet perso…

Enfin, les minutions réclamées par le Directeur apparurent sur les tables. Et la fureur pâtissière redoubla !

C'est à ce moment précis que Rusard, accompagnée de sa chatte, entra dans la Grande Salle, alerté par les fantômes qui étaient venus le chercher.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe i… ?»

Il ne put jamais finir. Car aussitôt, comme un «seul homme», chaque élève et chaque professeur se tournèrent vers lui pour l'assaillir d'un tir groupé, qui transforma le pauvre concierge en une statue de crème !

La mêlée dura longtemps, jusque tard dans la nuit. Jusqu'à ce, en fait, les elfes tombassent de fatigue, tant ils n'en pouvaient plus de concevoir à tour de bras tartes et gâteaux.

De mémoire de fantômes, jamais une telle chose était intervenue à Poudlard. Et une chose était sûre : on s'en souviendrait encore longtemps !

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_En espérant que cela vous a fait rire, j'attends maintenant "vous-savez-quoi" !_


End file.
